internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Zimbabwean cricket team in West Indies in 2009–10
The Zimbabwe national cricket team toured the West Indies for a five-match One Day International (ODI) series and one Twenty20 International between 26 February and 14 March 2010. Twenty20 International series Only T20I | score1 = 105 (19.5 overs) | score2 = 79/7 (20.0 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = H Masakadza 44 (57) | wickets1 = D Sammy 5/26 3.5 | runs2 = D Ramdin 23* (36) | wickets2 = AG Cremer 3/11 4 | result = Zimbabwe won by 26 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Queen's Park Oval, Port of Spain, Trinidad | umpires = CR Duncan and NA Malcolm | motm = AG Cremer (Zim) | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to bat *''Darren Sammy's figures of 5 for 26 and Sulieman Benn's of 4 for 6 are the third and fourth best bowling figures in Twenty20 at this point. }} One Day International series 1st ODI | score1 = 254/5 (50.0 overs) | score2 = 252/9 (50.0 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = V Sibanda 95 (162) | wickets1 = KA Pollard 2/59 10 | runs2 = S Chanderpaul 70 (70) | wickets2 = SW Masakadza 3/36 3 | result = Zimbabwe won by 2 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Providence Stadium, Guyana | umpires = CR Duncan and SJA Taufel (Aus) | motm = V Sibanda (Zim) | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to bat }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 206 (49.5 overs) | score2 = 208/6 (47.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = E Chigumbura 50 (72) | wickets1 = NO Miller 4/43 9 | runs2 = CH Gayle 88 (111) | wickets2 = RW Price 2/31 8.5 | result = West Indies won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Providence Stadium, Guyana | umpires = CR Duncan and SJA Taufel (Aus) | motm = N Deonarine (WI) | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to bat. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 245/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 104 (31.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = S Chanderpaul 58 (76) | wickets1 = E Chigumbura 3/43 9 | runs2 = H Masakadza 35 (35) | wickets2 = DJG Sammy 4/26 10 | result = West Indies won by 141 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Arnos Vale Stadium, Kingstown, St Vincent | umpires = NA Malcolm (WIN) & SJA Taufel (AUS) | motm = DJG Sammy | rain = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to field. }} 4th ODI | score1 = 141 (48.2 overs) | score2 = 142/6 (34.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = E Chigumbura 42 (78) | wickets1 = DJ Bravo 4/21 9 | runs2 = CH Gayle 32 (20) | wickets2 = AG Cremer 3/34 10 | result = West Indies won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Arnos Vale Stadium, Kingstown, St Vincent | umpires = NA Malcolm (WI) and SJA Taufel (Aus) | motm = DJ Bravo (WI) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. }} 5th ODI | score1 = 161 (50 overs) | score2 = 165/6 (27.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = CK Coventry 56 (88) | wickets1 = DJG Sammy 3/33 10 | runs2 = CH Gayle 63 (41) | wickets2 = P Utseya 2/41 7 | result = by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Arnos Vale Stadium, Kingstown, St Vincent | umpires = NA Malcolm (WIN) & SJA Taufel (AUS) | motm = CH Gayle | rain = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. }} Tour matches 50-over tour match: UWI Vice Chancellor's XI v Zimbabweans | score1 = 281 (49.2 overs) | score2 = 276/8 (50 overs) | team2 = UWI Vice Chancellor's XI | runs1 = T Taibu 107 (N/A) | wickets1 = N Parris 2/40 4.2 | runs2 = KC Brathwaite 80 (117) | wickets2 = E Chigumbura 2/27 7 | result = Zimbabweans won by 5 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sir Frank Worrell Memorial Ground, St Augustine, Trinidad | umpires = S Gopaul and A Sanawar | motm = T Taibu (Zim) | toss = }} Media coverage *Sky Sports (live) – United Kingdom *SuperSport (live) – South Africa *Ten Sports (live) – Middle East *Zee Sports (live) – India Category:Zimbabwean cricket tours of West Indies